


Worth the Wait

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [439]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, First Meetings, M/M, Mates, Pre-Relationship, Stiles isn't named, of course it's Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24974359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 06/08/20: "host, date, cancel"i've never used this particular trope before but I'm getting kind of desperate trying to catch up on all the challenges I missed during my hiatus, so I opted for this take on the mates trope.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [439]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Worth the Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 06/08/20: "host, date, cancel" 
> 
> i've never used this particular trope before but I'm getting kind of desperate trying to catch up on all the challenges I missed during my hiatus, so I opted for this take on the mates trope.

The host led Derek’s date to their table and Derek tasted blood.

He’d gotten so anxious waiting he’d bitten his bottom lip, dabbing at it while the guy apologized.

“Derek, I love my Jeep. It was my mom’s. My Jeep loves me too but always breaks down at the worst times!”

“I was afraid you’d cancelled,” Derek said.

At Derek’s words the guy look startled, his lovely amber eyes wide. He started rolling up his left shirt sleeve.

Derek began laughing, suddenly remembering the phrase on his wrist, there since he’d known how to read:

_Derek, I love my Jeep._


End file.
